Set the World on Fire
by Darkest Original
Summary: Vampire Isabella Swan died ten years ago in her war against the Volturi, only that's not what happened. Everyone else thinks that's true but only a select few know the truth. That Bella is the new ruler and a revolution is on the horizon. Sequel to 'Eternally Powerful'.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! I hope you guys are happy that i've finally posted the first part to the sequel to Eternally Powerful. I don't have most of the chapters already done yet so it might be a week to two before the next update. This story will take place ten years after Eternally Powerful finished and i strongly suggest that you do read that story before this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**Unknown POV**

I felt the ripple in the world when Isabella Swan first discovered her powers and since then I've been watching her closely. I don't trust anyone else to watch her and gain all of the information that I need so I do it myself.

I've learned that she will sacrifice herself to save others but won't hesitate to lay on the guilt real thick if the situation calls for it.

She is an alright ruler but could be so much better if she let out her real beast. Though I know that will never happen because she is too _good_. I won't be able to get her to unleash her real beast so I will do the next best thing. Kill her.

She is ruining all that a vampire is inside. We don't not kill a certain age group because someone tells us; we kill mercilessly and without any regret.

She thinks that her story is safe from the Cullen's but it isn't. When she dies the Cullen's will know that she really didn't die in the war against the Volturi and it will cause pain all around. The easiest way to hurt her is too hurt her family, but the easiest way to make her mark on the world depressing instead of enlightening is too kill her. She will go down as a liar and heartless bitch, which will cancel out all of the good she's done these last ten years.

But the question is when to kill her. It will have to be soon because my patience is wearing dangerously thin.

That thought placates my raging emotions and I promise myself that Isabella Swan will be dead by the end of the year.


	2. The Beginning

AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and for just reading it. This story won't be nearly as long as Eternally Powerful, it might be maybe five chapters or less. It depends on how many words a chapter I do.

I hope you guys all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p>Ch.1 – The Beginning<p>

I swiftly walk to the huge ballroom in my house to see Elijah already waiting for me there with the prisoner. I walk up beside him and decide to ask out loud what happened to have the prisoner before me condemned to death.

Elijah doesn't pause. "Robert here thought that it would be so much more quenching if he was to drain a pregnant woman."

Robert interrupts Elijah before he can continue, "I didn't know of your rule Isabella! I promise to never do it again but please, just give me another chance."

When I faked my death I knew that I had to be the new ruler of the vampire world but I promised myself that I would not be like the Volturi. I still use their two rules but have added on one other rule and that is that no vampire is allowed to drain a pregnant woman.

I take a step closer to Robert so that we are eye to eye are causally rest my hand on his. I quickly read through his past memories and am thankfully to know that he really didn't know of my new law. "Alright Robert, I'll let you go but you must never drain a pregnant woman again."

I have made this new rule because it's not fair for the baby to die unnaturally when I can stop it. But I also have kept the Volturi's rule of not exposing yourself to humans and to not make any more immortal children. The Volturi did a good job at times by keeping us a secret from the humans but they were also cruel and much too dramatic for their own good.

A few years after I declared that I was the new ruler since 'Isabella' put me in charge, there was no more defiance. But the first few years were hard because I had to really enforce my law and the fact that nobody can really kill me. I also had to choose only one power to wield while hiding the others and I choose to keep my original power of my mental shield. Or if I did use my other powers, I just had to make sure I killed everyone that saw me use them. I can't have anyone leaking the fact that _I'm_ still alive.

"Yes, Isabella." Robert says and then blurs out of the ballroom, making sure to shut the doors behind him, and out into the cold Canadian winter.

I decided to have my headquarters in Canada because of the fact that there isn't all that much sun during the winter and the piece of property that I own is in the middle of nowhere practically. This way I'm also close to my allies in North and South America instead of having to fly over from Italy.

Elijah slowly turns to me and folds his hands behind his back. Elijah is the only one to know who I really am and hasn't betrayed my trust once. "I never asked this before because I thought that you would tell me when you wanted to but now I see that you won't tell me unless I ask."

I nod my head, I always was stubborn when human but now that I'm a vampire that trait has been magnified.

"Why are you using your real name?"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, "I never thought you'd ask me that, Elijah." I tease.

He gives me a look and I roll my eyes good-naturedly. "I'm using the name so that I don't get confused and because I can explain it very easily."

"And what is your excuse," Elijah asks.

"I was a good friend of vampire Isabella and when I heard of the story of the human Isabella, I decided that I would take vampire Isabella's name to keep the memory of both women." I say proudly.

He nods his head but stays silent. My eyes narrow at him in suspicion. Elijah isn't usually this quiet and I can't help but think that there is a reason behind it. His eyes and expressions give nothing away but I refuse to back down.

"What are you hiding Elijah?"

He stays completely still for a moment, obviously debating whether or not to tell me. I cock an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips to show that I mean business and Elijah visibly unravels.

"Fine," he says, "I wasn't going to tell you but our spies in the Middle East have noticed that our allies are starting to pull away from your rules."

"Then we will do something about it, simple." I say.

He shakes his head, "No, it isn't that simple. I had a spy infiltrate one of the covens that are pulling away and went with them to a secret meeting. The meeting was about starting a revolution against you and your rules."

I nod my head slowly, only slightly fazed. "Okay, we can still deal with that."

He shakes his head again, "We can take out each individual vampire one by one but that won't do anything. The leader would just recruit twice as much as we destroy or change twice as many humans to serve them. It's like the Southern Wars all over again!" He shouts and throws his hands above his head in frustration.

Now I'm very worried because Elijah is unflappable. He doesn't act worried over much and the stuff he does, then you should be very worried.

"Hey," I say in a soothing voice and give him an encouraging smile. "Things may look worrying now but we've overcome worse. Not many people thought that I could take out the Volturi and I did, but only with help. The same thing will happen now. I'll look into the future…" Shit.

I let my head fall back and groan in realization. I can't look into the future because I never asked Alice for her powers; I just asked her when the big fight day was. I'm so stupid to not get them before I left and now I really regret my decision.

Elijah's eyes snap to mine, "What? What's wrong?"

I slap my right hand to my forehead loudly as I tell him. "I can't look into the future to see what's happening or when because I never got Alice's power."

He shrugs like this isn't as big of a deal as I'm making it and he's probably right too. "So? Just take a quick journey to the Cullen's home, introduce yourself as just someone walking through and shake everyone's hands. Then leave quickly."

Taking a deep but unnecessary breath I say, "Okay, that makes sense. Thanks."

Elijah nods at me, "No problem but you might want to start heading down to their house soon."

"Of course," I say before turning and heading out of the room. My mind is figuring out how long it will take to get from my house to the Cullen's in Alberta when Elijah calls out to me again.

Turning, I roll my eyes and ask, "Yes?"

With a knowing look he states, "The Cullen's no longer live in Alberta, they moved to Rochester, New York a few years ago."

If it was possible for a vampire to blush, I would have accomplished it with the amount of my embarrassment. I never really watched after what the Cullen's were doing because it hurt too much. I didn't really want to leave them and my other friends but it was either this or have them in danger. I chose the first one and I will for as long as necessary. With a wink I lie, "I knew that."

He rolls his eyes at my behaviour and starts for his office and under his breath he mutters, "Of course you did."

* * *

><p>AN: I've decide to have my chapters a couple hundred words shorter so that I can get them to you faster and so that there is more chapters. Next update will be soon.<p>

**On this day one hundred years ago the Titanic struck an ice berg which then resulted in its sinking. Over a thousand lives were lost on April 14 and 15th in 1912 with only a little over 700 people surviving. I just want to say that we haven't forgotten any of the people who were on board that day. The survivors or the victims, they are all remembered and will be for years to come.**


	3. Hello Again

Ch. 2 – Hello Again

The breeze feels nice on my skin as I fly through the forest. My hair whips out behind me and catches on a branch momentarily before it is yanked free once again. The frozen ground is hard underneath my feet but it doesn't bother me the slightest.

I have gotten used to hunting during the winter months in Canada but the lack of animals is always something I despise. The only things that stay out are other predators and they don't taste as good as my regular diet of deer and elk.

My journey to Rochester has taken a day so far and I am nearing the city every second. I had looked into the cities files about which houses have been bought recently in the last ten years and there have only been ten.

One looked like a shack, a roof that looks like it is going to fall off at any moment and windows that are already boarded up. I know that no matter how desperate the Cullen's got when they moved they wouldn't buy a shack. Esme wouldn't allow it, Rosalie and Alice wouldn't allow it either.

All the other houses seemed pretty ordinary. The roofs looked nice and the paint job was recent but there wasn't really anything exceptional about them except for the last listing. The last listing was exactly what I knew the Cullen's to live in. the walls were made of expensive wood and the windows were huge. The inside of the house was completely white and had large ceilings and many rooms for each of the kids.

I memorized the address and while I am running I am planning my excuse for visiting. I will hesitantly knock at the door and when they invite me in I will say that I am just a nomad and was wondering how other vampires could stay in a city without there being many deaths in the news. They will tell me of their lifestyle, to which I will agree to try it and shake their hands and then leave peacefully.

As the city nears I change my appearance from my regular brown hair and golden eyes to chin length blonde hair and bright red eyes. Then I change my scent from strawberries and freesias to pine needs and maple syrup.

Walking through the city is a little nerve wracking because I haven't been in a city in almost three years. I thought that the many scents of the people walking around me would tempt me but my control stays in my firm grip. I have to walk almost all the way across the city with my head down to keep from other people seeing my eyes and I'm just getting tired of seeing endless sidewalk when I reach their block.

The Cullen's scents are very strong in this region but I have smelled them around the city as I have been walking. A real nomad would be extremely curious about them so it's a good thing that my story fits. Their huge house approaches with each step of my feet and memories of all the times that I have been with the Cullen's slam into my brain.

With each memory another emotion comes and so does the feeling of regret for not telling them that I'm alive. I could have at any time during this last decade but I chose not to, any way you look at it it's still the same. I chose not to tell them that I'm alive so I'm at fault basically. They can't blame anyone else for keeping me from them and if they ever do find out, I will take their blame with no excuses.

The house is as grand as it is on the website with its enormous height and a mixture of wooden and glass walls. I walk up the driveway while hearing each of the Cullen's worrying over who is walking up to their house. It has been a long time since Alice couldn't see anything and they aren't used to being blind, they have been relying on Alice for far too long for far too often.

I knock shyly on the door and as I wait for Carlisle to answer, I keep reminding myself to act shy and timid. Just like a real nomad would when they come across a larger coven's territory.

"Hi," I say softly while looking at my feet.

"Hello, can I help you?" Carlisle familiar voice asks from inside the house and as I raise my head, I can see the rest of the family gathered around him.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." I ask, shifting my gaze over each member of the family. They don't gasp at my eyes at all; it seems that a nomad running into them has happened quite often.

Alice is still wearing her designer clothes but her hair isn't spiked up, it is flattened against her skull making her look less pixie-like. I can't help but think that there is a reason for this but maybe she just wanted to change her hair style today.

Rosalie is glaring at me which is nothing new and Jasper is standing rigidly beside Alice, his time in the military showing prominently. Even Emmett is standing rigidly in front of Rosalie but I should've expected this from them when an outsider comes into their house.

I don't notice Edward at first but when I do, I realize why I missed him during my first look over. He is standing very far behind his family with his shoulders hunched inward and his head lowered so that his chin almost touches his chest. But for a second he looks up and locks gazes with me and in that moment I see that he is burning inside. He is dying a thousand deaths and nothing can stop it but did my death really do that? He's the one that left me so how could my death have affected him that much? Then again, he did apologize during the war but I just brushed it aside as fake but maybe it was real.

"Come in, please," Carlisle says and jesters for me to step inside which I do.

I don't let them invite me to sit on one of the pristine white couches, I just do it. The others seem shocked at my guts but they don't say anything as they all come to sit around me.

"So what did you want to ask us?" Esme asks softly, her eyes more dull than I used to remember.

I take in a deep breath before speaking, "Well, I was walking through the city and I smelled you all in some of the strangest places. The university, near the hospital and even the grocery store and I was wondering how you all could do that. How do you have the restraint to be around all that blood?"

"We do not have a common diet like other vampires; instead we only drink from animals in the surrounding woods." Carlisle explains.

"Is that possible?" I ask, pretending to be confused.

Rosalie snorts from her spot and all heads turn to her, "what?" She asks, slightly offended before turning to me. "Of course it is possible, do you see our eye color or not?"

"Rose," Alice admonishes but Rosalie only rolls her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you all in any way, I was simply curious." I let my gaze wonder around the living room, taking in the lack of décor. "How long does it take for red eyes to change to your golden color?"

"A few months," This is Emmett speaking now but it is not the same Emmett that I remember. His voice is not full of life or happiness it is just flat and dull. In fact all of their voices seem lifeless and not what I remember them to be.

I look back and forth and pretend to be confused, "Okay, what is up with you all? I know that I shouldn't ask this but seriously, you all look like someone just died."

Complete wrong choice of words but they slipped out before I could catch them. I watch in severe guilt as they all visibly flinch back and Edward lets slip a small high pitched wail before he stops himself. His eyes are burning more intensely now and my guilt magnifies so much that I'm afraid that my chest will be crushed by it.

My mouth opens to release the words that will lift their guilt and the words are on the tip of my tongue but they don't come out. I know that I should release them from their agony but I also know that I should keep them in the dark for the exact reason to keep them safe.

I open my mouth again and this time words do come out, "I'm sorry that was extremely inappropriate."

Silence greets my apology and I shift my feet awkwardly, knowing that it is time for me to go. But another part of me is screaming that I can't leave my family, especially when they are in so much pain. "I think I should go now."

I stand up and then move forward so that Carlisle can shake my hand. He does so without even really realizing that he is, probably because he is too lost in his thoughts. Then I go around to Esme, to Jasper and to Alice. Rosalie and Jasper didn't shake my hand so I was kind of expecting Alice to follow their lead and then I would have to actually reach out and touch her but she does shake my hand. Her grip is loose and she just barely touches her hand to mine before pulling away sharply but I get the familiar tingling feeling.

Then I shake Emmett's hand and finally it is Edward's turn and I really doubt that he will even acknowledge me but surprisingly he does. He raises his head and grips my hand tightly in his and I can't help but gasp. To feel the person who you love after ten lonely years is something that I can't describe. The tingling feeling is so much stronger than any other that I have ever felt and I have to look down at my hand to see if it is vibrating or not. It isn't thankfully so when I look back up at Edward and I really look closely at his face, I take in his individual features. His eyes seem sunken into his skull and the dark bruises under his eyes and the irises themselves are almost completely black from him not hunting recently. His hair is unruly and tangled while his clothes are wrinkled and have obviously been worn for at least more than a week.

His pale pink lips open and his voice cracks on his first word from disuse. Edward clears his throat before trying again, "I can't hear your thoughts, why not?"

I stand frozen at his words, completely forgetting that one tiny detail while inside I am yelling at myself. "I'm a very strong shield. I can stop both mental and some physical attacks." I say and watch as the hope that was previously blossoming in his eyes die.

His shoulders slump and he lets my hand go and I take a couple quick steps away from him. My eyes quickly roam over everyone here and I notice the same slumped position and the hope slowly dying from their eyes.

The weight on my chest is almost too much to bear and it feels like I can't get a breath in. I back step away from them quickly until I'm at the door with one hand on the doorknob. "I'm sorry once again and I think I'll go now."

I pull the door open and run out of it at a human pace and keep running until I'm out of the city. My heart feeling like it is being torn from my chest with every step I take away from them.


	4. Truth

AN: Sorry for the verry long wait, my creative juices were all put into writing this other story I have in mind and working at my new job and studying for a huge exam. Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapters, i appreciate them. i really do.

I hope you like this chapter. It may be small but it is important. I have the next chapters planned out but not written yet so it may take a week or more until the next update.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 – Truth<p>

As I run from the city I try to ignore the pain in my chest and it only marginally works. For all the years that I spent away from Edward, thinking that he didn't want me I lived in great pain. But it is nothing compared to this. Before the pain made me feel like I was being torn apart from the inside but now it feels like I'm imploding into my own heart and then each tiny piece of me is scattering in the wind.

About 50 km from the city I collapse in pain and curl into a ball. I bring up a hand and bite hard on my knuckles to keep from screaming in pain. I shouldn't be in so much pain from just leaving them but I am and I can't change that. It must be because I am consciously leaving my mate while knowing that there is a new war and that they may not be safe again.

But they should be safe because the 'Bella' that took down the Volturi is dead and gone.

As I am lying on the ground, Alice's power kicks in and my vision is blackened for a few moments before imagines dance in front of my eyes. A whole army of vampires are matching towards me and as I look from side to side, I see all of my old friends standing next to me, ready to take on the threat. Everyone who helped me in the war against the Volturi are standing there at the ready except for the cullen's, they are suspiciously missing.

Knowing that the vision will end soon, I take a glance at my surroundings. There is no snow on the ground but instead feels like midsummer so I take a quick glance at my watch and my quess is right. The army will come for me and my friends in the middle of July and due to the type of trees surrounding me and the New York City horizon in the far distance, I'd say the fight will be in New York's forests.

Gasping as I come out of the vision I stand up and pull out my phone to call Elijah. As the phone rings I start running towards the new Denali residence that is in Philadelphia. The moment that I left my house in Canada, I looked up all of my allies and where they lived just in case the problem was really as bad as it seemed to be. And it is.

"Hello?" Elijah asks.

"Elijah, I got Alice and Edward's powers and after I left the city I was hit with a vision. There will be an army coming in a little more than a month and we will fight them in New York's forests." I rush out on one breath, pushing myself to go faster.

"alright, what are you going to do about it?" Elijah asks calmly.

"I'm going to go around and ask the old allies if they would like to join me. Of course I will also tell them who I really am and why I hid."

Elijah made a 'hmm' noise and I ask him a question. "And what are you going to be doing while I'm out travelling the world?"

He sighs, "I will be getting more information on who exactly we are fighting and where exactly."

I'm surprised that I didn't think of this before but I let it slide for once. I was thinking about the Cullen's too much to really think things through anyway then.

Five hours later I reach the Denali house and don't stop to knock on the door, I just barge right in. Kate is sitting on the couch reading a book, Tanya is making new clothing designs, Garrett is upstairs doing something and Eleazar and Carmen are upstairs talking quietly.

Kate looks up instantly and all the others come speeding down the stairs too.

"Hello, I'm Isabella." I say with a wide smile, ignoring the growls.

"Your name may be Isabella but you are not welcome here." Kate says and slowly creeps towards me, hands at the ready.

"Are you sure?" I ask in fake confusion. "Because I swore that I, Isabella Swan, was welcome here any time. Especially after I grew to be like another family member to you all."

Kate growls again, "The only Isabella Swan who became a family member to us has been dead for almost ten years."

I give her a smirk and change my appearance from the ones the Cullen's saw to my regular hair, body shape and scent. Their eyes all widen in shock before they all crouch down in a defensive stance.

"Prove you are Bella, and not anymore magic tricks." Garrett backs up his mate.

I roll my eyes, "Garrett I snuck up on you in the woods and you threw me at a tree." Kate gives him a glare as his eyes widen in hope, "Then you introduced yourself as 'Garrett of no coven'."

"But? How?" Garrett sputters.

I shake a finger at him, "Ah, ah, ah. Don't you remember Garrett? Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back."

Garrett smiles at me and runs over to hug me and spin me around at vampire speed. "Bella! We thought you were dead!"

I smile and give his shoulder a pat, "Of course I didn't die Garrett."

Tanya sneers at me from over Garrett's shoulder, "You could have gotten that from the real Isabella before she died."

Rolling my eyes, I set my hands on fire and then lift the couch and coffee table six feet into the air, "The first time I met you all, Tanya freaked out at my name and called me a bitch, ring any bells?"

I drop the couches and extinguish the fires right before I am surrounded in a group hug. Many voices are saying my name repeatedly while others are asking questions at the speed of light. I teleport out with a giggle and land on the couch and everyone stops talking at once when they notice that I'm gone. They look around wildly before their eyes land on mine and they relax.

"Come, sit. We have lots of things to talk about." I say and pat the cushion next to me.

They all sit down quickly and look eagerly towards me. Taking in a deep breath I say gently, "I tricked you all ten years ago."

Carmen rolls her eyes, "We figured that out, now tell us the details."

I give her a small smile, "Aro's words about how all of you will always be in danger just for knowing me got to me. So I made an illusion that I was still on the ground with Aro holding me even though it was the other way around. Then I tore Aro to pieces but kept the head, knowing that you guys would believe that I was still protecting you. When I dropped the head, I dropped my shield and ran into the woods and then climbed a tree to watch as Edward tried to kill himself."

"Why didn't you come to talk to us years before?" Eleazar asks.

"Because then all my hard work would be for nothing, and it is even more important now than ever."

"Why is that?" Carmen asks quietly.

"Some of my allies in the Middle East are pulling away from and joining a revolution against me and my rules. I would fly over there and take care of each of them but Elijah said that the leader would just make more vampires or recruit more. The only way to take them out is too face them head on."

Kate, who had been quiet for my entire explanation, speaks up, "You told Elijah that you were safe and alive but not us? Why would you do that?" She asks in a pained voice.

I shrug half heartedly, "Because he knows how to run the world because of his experience with the Volturi and because he is only a friend and not family, like you and the others."

Kate nods and Eleazar interrupts, "So you are here to ask for help in this new war?"

"Yes, even though I could probably take them out on my own but if I use too much power some of my powers fail." I pause but then say quickly, "But you don't need to help if you don't want to."

They all look at one another and Garrett answers, "We will help you as long as you don't do another disappearing act on us."

Smiling, I say, "I promise."

It took a few weeks but I did manage to fly around the world and find all of my old friends. I never hid my appearance from them and of course they flipped out at me for taking 'Bella's' appearance but when they sat down and listened, they understood. Of course some of them tried using their powers on me when I first entered the house but stopped when I counteracted it.

They all decided to help me again, to me complete shock. I was sure that some of them would refuse to help me but instead they all made me promise not to do any more disappearing acts, like the Denali's had me do.

Now I only have one coven left to ask and this time I will be the new Bella, the leader of the vampire world. I don't think they will react all that well if I went in my regular appearance. The reason why I also don't want to use my real appearance is because deep down, I don't want them anywhere near this fight.

Not if they don't have to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone quess who that could be? Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave your thoughts in a review.<p> 


	5. Trevor

AN: Thanks to all the review last chapter and read it. I know that i screw up in posting it but thankfully i fixed it quickly because a faithful reviewer pointed it out to me. Thanks! So here is the second last chapter, it may be short but it is important.

* * *

><p>Ch. 4 – Trevor<p>

It feels like déjà vu walking up their driveway in less than a month, heading towards the house made from glass and wood.

There is no sound coming from inside the house but in a few minutes, there will be, that's for sure. As I walk I slowly change my appearance but keep my regular golden eyes. My hair shortens until it barely passes my chin with its light brown color. I make myself taller by a few inches and make my face more square than usual. The final piece of me that I change is my scent by making it smell like a burning fire.

My steps are purposeful and strong, not letting anyone see how nervous I am. I push my nerves to the very bottom of the huge bucket that is my feelings and slam that lid tightly over top of it. My head is raised and my eyes hard, I'm not going to let anyone get in my way.

I don't stop at their door but I don't break it down, instead I just open it and step inside. I stop in the middle of the living room and plant one hand on my hips and raise the other to my lips. Taking in a deep breath, I let it out as a piercing whistle and the Cullen's all come racing into the living room, grimacing at the sound. Cutting off the sound, I smirk at their reactions.

"Well, well, well, it's sure interesting meeting you all." I say.

"And why would that be?" Carlisle asks as he, Emmett, and Jasper all move to stand protectively in front of their mates.

"Because I'm the queen," I am about to keep going but Carlisle bows his head down and the others follow after him. I rear back slightly and can only blink for a moment in pure shock. I never thought that I would ever see the Cullen's bow to me at any time and it is completely unnecessary. I may not be a physical part of their family but I still consider myself part of their coven even though they think that I'm dead. I shake my head slightly, "Not need to bow; I'm just here to meet the family that left my friend Bella behind in Forks."

"She forgave us in the fight," Edward argues, his voice rough from disuse.

I raise my eyebrows pretending to be shocked at this revelation. Slowly I nod my head like I'm accepting what he said. "But that doesn't change the fact that you left her to the mercy of Victoria. She had to get help from the shape shifters."

Rosalie rolls her eyes from behind Emmett's back, "Yeah, we heard that story before."

Her family turns to unleash glares on her but it seems that she doesn't even notice. "She told you the story about her dying in a car crash right?" I ask.

"Yes but that isn't completely correct because there is only one Bella." Rosalie speaks again.

"You're right so I'll tell you the real story." I pause and motion towards the couches, "Take a seat, please this story may be short but shocking."

They do as I say and sit down on the couches but I stay standing, "So Bella was in the protection of the La Push pack because Victoria was around but could never get close enough to her. So Victoria sent Laurent to your old house to see if you all were still there and helping to protect her. But Laurent never got there because he smelt Bella in your meadow." I say and look towards Edward. His face scrunches up in concentration but he can't get past my mental shield.

"Laurent? But he was with the Denali coven." Carlisle tries to point out.

I shake my head, "That may be true but he helped Victoria out that one time and it ended up being his last. Laurent was very hungry and tried to drain Bella but an innocent hiker came up upon them and drew Laurent's attention away. Laurent attacked the hiker and killed him and was going back to finish off Bella but the shape shifters stopped Laurent and killed him."

Alice looks up to me, her eyes wide and confused, "But why did Bella lie to us then?"

My shoulders slump and I close my eyes for a moment, "Because she didn't want to burden you all with knowing that she was a vampire. Plus, she had sort of moved on and didn't want to break back down if you left her again." I give them my real reasons.

Edward shakes his head, "We left because we thought that it would be safer for her without us there."

I snarl loudly at him and they all jump slightly, "You left her with knowledge of the supernatural world with no way to defend herself against it and with a vengeful vampire hunting her. That is not safer, not at all."

They all nod slowly and sadly and I continue. "You're probably lying about why you left right now. You most likely left because you didn't love Bella and only cared about yourselves."

Edward jumps to his feet and rushes me, his face twisted in anger. His tries to grab my throat but I grab his arm and twist it sharply until I can hear his skin start to tear and then I stop. Kicking out, I hook my foot around his knee and pull sharply towards me, causing him to topple backwards. Before he can stop himself from landing, I blur towards him and shove him completely to the floor with a foot on his chest.

"We never left because of that, we truly thought that she was safe." Edward growls from the floor.

Inside I am happy that they left with good intention but I'm not going to show that. Slowly I let off pressure on Edward's chest and help him to a standing position. Then I take a quick step back and put my hands behind my back.

"I'm sorry, that was unnecessary."

Nobody says anything until Jasper asks a question. "Why are you here? Or was it just to tell us how Bella really died when human?"

I shrug, "Both."

"Then why are you here?"

I take in a deep breath, "There is another war coming again and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help in any way possible. You don't need to; I just thought that I'd ask."

Carlisle looks at each member of his family individually and they either shake their head or nod to his silent question. Not even two seconds has passed before he turns to me, "No we will not be helping this time."

I nod, "Goodbye then but if you change your mind, we will be fighting in the forests around New York City."

They nod quietly and I turn and run from the house quickly. I don't look back even though inside it's a fight between turning around and heading back to my family or going onto the fight.

The next week passes quickly and soon I am in the forest that is in my vision with my old friends beside me. We all stand waiting for the enemy to come to us in any direction. I'm expecting them to come in with a bang and immediately start fighting but instead the trees in front of me just slowly start separating and at least three dozen vampires come out in just the first wave.

The leader though is someone I have never seen which is common because I don't know all vampires personally just a small portion. His hair is brown and passes his ears and for a moment, I think that he will quickly give in until I see his eyes. They are hard and unyielding as they meet mine and I immediately know that this won't be as easy as it seems.

"What is your name?" I ask in a strong voice.

All the man does though is chuckle and my eyebrows furrow in confusion. There is nothing funny about this situation but then again, maybe this vampire had brain damage before he turned and it didn't heal.

"Oh, young Bella you already know my name." He says his voice as hard as steal.

I start to shake my head but stop when he sighs dramatically. "Well, if you can't remember I'll have to just tell you. Even though that is no fun."

I glare at him as he pauses before continuing, "My name is Trevor."

* * *

><p>AN: Anyway, as you just read, I brought in a old character that was breifly mentioned in Eternally Powerful. So if you don't really remember him go back and read chapter 6 of Eternally Powerful. See you all in a few weeks!<p> 


	6. Monster

**AN: Thank you everyone for reading this story of mine even with the inconsistant updates. i know this chapter has taken a while but i just started my new job and I have been working many long hours these last couple weeks. And with exams it took even longer. I'm sorry it took so long but i hope that you like the ending of this series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5 – Monster<p>

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
>From turning into a monster and eating us alive<br>Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
>Well now that you're gone, the world is ours<br>__**Monster - Paramore**_

I narrow my eyes at him while my head is spinning in confusion. Trevor is supposed to be dead he shouldn't be here alive and kicking. The Volturi killed him when he announced his power to the entire vampire population. "How are you even still alive?"

He gives me a smirk but it isn't joking or nice in any way. His smirk causes a shiver to run down my back at the ice and malice in it. Someone should never smile like that, not even Aro smiled like that.

"One of the female guards had a crush on me and let me out before the Volturi killed me." His chin length brown hair falls into his eyes and he brushes it out of his face carelessly. His rounded jaw and upper lips has some stubble.

I shake my head, my long real brown hair falling into my face before it is pushed back by the wind. I'm suddenly glad that I decided to keep my regular appearance; I'm going to need all the power I can get. "That can't be, the Volturi would've known you were missing because of Aro's power and no one looks even remotely like you."

He glares at me, "I'll take that as a compliment." He growls out before smiling again like nothing happened, "It was quite easy to overcome those little problems. I found a random nomad vampire and changed his appearance to look like mine and left him in the castle with the guard. Then I just stayed near enough to the castle to block the female guards memories of letting me go and getting an identical me from Aro."

I tilt my head to the left and discreetly size up his little army. Most of the vampires I don't know except for the two in the first row. They are smiling smugly at me and standing with confidence. They truly think that they will win this fight, too bad they underestimate me.

"I helped you kill the Volturi, your enemies, and the witch twins," I point out to Vladimir and Stefan.

"And?" They say at the same time which is still as creepy as it was a decade ago.

My eyes pop open a bit in shock, "And why are you doing this?"

"We don't like the way that you rule," Vladimir begins.

Stefan finishes, "And with Trevor we will get a portion of the world to rule as our own."

"So it's all about power?" I ask with a twisted smile. "Everything eventually melts down to who has power and who doesn't."

The nod and don't say anything but at that exact moment the sky rumbles like a hungry monster. The clouds turn a nasty purple and black before letting out a large flash of lighting. I look towards Trevor and sure enough, his face is focused as if he is controlling this all.

I take a slow step back before shaking my head, standing tall and pushing aside my worries. Even if Trevor obviously has powers that I don't, I can still beat him. It has been proven that even if the other guy has a bigger gun than you, it's how you think and strategize that helps you win the fight. I can still win this fight even without the advantage of more powers and I will.

"Who has this power?" I shout over the rumbling thunder. It's fascinating how it is storming here without the rain, but Trevor must be doing that too.

"An Egyptian vampire two thousand years ago," he laughs, "but the thing is, he's dead. You see I've learned to kill the people that I take important powers from so that no one else can get them. It was good planning too because now you can't get any of the power that I have."

Trevor disappears from view and I look around wildly. Trevor is very dangerous and if I don't know where he is, I can't stop an attack. I see a bright light moving very fast from the corner of my right eye and I turn to face it. The light beam is something that I have never come across before and immediately I know that I can't stop it with my physical or mental shield. I bend over almost completely backwards until my hair almost touches the ground as the light beam flying over me and slams into a tree causing it to explode.

I raise an eyebrow at him when I stand straight up again to which he just shrugs again. "Go." He says softly and his army rushes forward but leaves a thin section between me and Trevor for more fighting. My friends all rush forward to and start fighting.

I point one hand to the ground and in my head I am imagining the roots and grass beneath Trevor's feet growing and entangling around his legs. Next, I place my physical shield around it to strength the bonds. My eyes open to that very sight and I watch gleeful as he struggles against his bonds.

With a roar he cuts the air with his hand and my shield and grass trick are dismantled easily. Eyes wide, I stand dumb struck as Trevor easily steps out of the mound of grass and brings back his right hand like he is throwing a Frisbee. The only problem is though that there is no Frisbee in his hands. Unfortunately I speak too soon and a spinning disk with large harmful looking spikes materializes in his hand. The next second he releases the spinning disk in a great throw.

My hands snap up and outward to protect myself and two large trees grow suddenly from the ground. I wrap my physical shield around them partway, leaving a small space open for the disk of death to enter. As soon as it does, I teleport the trees with the disk a five hundred feet to the right so that it doesn't hurt anyone, even the enemies. My shoulders slump a little and I blink rapidly at the sudden weakness in my body. I lock the weakness away though; I am determined not to show it, not to anyone.

Trevor groans and blurs towards me and stops five tense feet away from me, "This will just keep going back and forth, you do know that right? This will only end when one of us is too exhausted or is stupid for a moment."

"How do you expect to resolve this? One of us gives up and leaves with their tail in between their legs?" I snort in an unladylike fashion and continue. "I know that you are just as stubborn as I am so that is not going to happen."

His eyes flash dangerously, "Fine, then the only way to finish this is for everyone to die."

"Are you suicidal?" I ask, completely shocked at the turn of events.

Trevor thinks for a moment, raises a hand a puts his thumb and forefinger only an inch apart. My eyes narrow and I am about to try to pull his head from his shoulders when someone calls my name. "Bella!"

The voice sounds so very familiar to me so I automatically switch my appearance up a bit, not too much but enough that the Cullen's won't suspect that it is the real me.

Before I turn away from Trevor, I rip twenty meters of the ground right out from under him and turn to face the Cullen's. They stand there shocked for a minute before Carlisle starts speaking again, "We decided to help you today, it is the least we can do after leaving the other Bella alone for fifty years."

I nod and quickly look around to see if anyone needs help. They all seem to be holding their own against Trevor's army but that won't last long, "You can help out wherever help is needed." They nod and blur out in different directions.

A thunderous whooshing sound echoes around the little clearing followed immediately after a popping sound, much like an automatic weapon. My head twists wildly back and forth, trying to find the source of the sound. About twenty meters to my right a fire has started in the nearby trees and the heat from the flames is causing the sap inside the trees to boil and explode from the pressure.

My right hand shoots out and water covers the flames and a hissing sound rises from the quickly cooled heat. Once I'm sure that the flames are all extinguished I turn to Trevor to yell at him but he surprises me.

"I can do this all day," he demonstrates by starting another chunk of forest on fire.

I blur towards him to knock him over but only barely get a grip on his leather jacket before he teleports. When my eyes open we are standing in the middle of the forests in England. We are only here for a few moments before we teleport again but in those few moments Trevor starts a massive fire.

Nepal's tree line is the next thing that my eyes see and again Trevor starts another fire and leaves before I can smother it or pour water on it. This happens again and again before I force myself to think on my feet. I'm not quick enough to stop each fire individually so I have to do something else before Trevor starts too many fires that I won't be able to stop them and they will rage uncontrollably around the Earth. The only way that I cans stop him that I can think of now though is too physically fight him but keep a hand on him just in case he tries to teleport away.

I take a deep breath and jab my knee upwards while keeping a good grip on his jacket. He groans and slumps down a bit and I punch him in the jaw three times in quick succession. He's breathing heavily much like I am when I finally stop. Slowly, he turns his face to me and spits in my face probably hoping that I will stumble back away from him so he can run away like a coward.

I keep a good grip on him with one hand and use the other to twist his hand behind his back to the point that the skin starts tearing. "So, what happens next?"

Trevor doesn't say anything so I put more pressure on his arm and a quiet groan escapes his pursed lips. After a few moments, he still isn't responding and I am seconds away from tearing off his arms when he starts chuckling. "Do you think they'll ever forgive you?"

I freeze in spot and try to pretend like I didn't hear him but it's too late. "You had hundreds of opportunities to tell them that you were alive but you didn't take one. If I was them, I would never forgive you even with your weak excuses."

A red film covers my vision and with a mighty roar, I yank his arm from his socket and throw it in a random direction. I turn him around to face me and snarl centimeters from his face. "You don't know anything about what they would do."

He smirks at me through his obvious pain, "Sure I do. I know that you would sacrifice yourself if you think that it would save your friends and I do know that if you die here today, the Cullen's will think that you are a liar and a heartless bitch."

I rip his other arm off slowly, dragging out his pain. "Then I'll just not die today."

He laughs hysterically at my words, in fact he is laughing so hard that he is bent at his middle. "That's rich." He manages to get out before laughing again.

With another snarl I lunge at him but he teleports behind me and kicks me in the back, sending me sprawling to the ground. I feel a pulse of air at my back just seconds before he hand touches my neck so I teleport behind him. When Trevor realizes that I am no longer on the ground he turns around, eyes wide in shock.

"Bye," I say cheerfully and plunge my hand through his marble chest and grab onto his unbeating heart. His face scrunches in pain and his mouth opens in a silent scream. His eyes plead with me to let him go and for a quick second I contemplate doing just that before shaking the thought from my head. My hand lets go of his heart and leaves his body, just as Trevor is about to breath his sigh of relief when my two hands grip his head tightly and twist sharply. Trevor's head lands with a thump to the ground and I back away from him suddenly very woozy.

I raise one hand to my forehead and wait impatiently for the little black doors to leave my vision. When they do I gather up Trevor's body parts, make a pile out of them and start a fire. Next I teleport to each place that Trevor did and release one huge wave of water on the flames again and again until they disappear completely with no chance of being started again unless someone actually takes a match to it.

Finally I teleport back to the fight and breathe a sigh of relief when I see that my friends are doing perfectly fine and Trevor's army is almost completely decimated. To my left is the second fire that Trevor started which I quickly smoother and wash it down. To my right Carlisle seems to be having some trouble with a vampire so I blur over to help him.

Together Carlisle and I work together to quickly dismantle the vampire and toss him into the large fire that is in the center of the field.

The black dots are back again and this time they are not leaving as easily, in fact they are getting worse and only a small percentage of my vision is left. I know what is happening and my heart clenches in my chest in fear. Blindly I reach out an arm and try to touch Carlisle and tell him what is wrong. "Carlisle," even my voice sounds scared and worried but that must be what gets his attention.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asks and steps in front of me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and the darkness is almost completely covering my vision as I sway on my feet.

"I believe you," I manage to get out before I feel my body give out and slump to the ground. I can just hope that the amount of power that I've used won't kill me today.

**Edward POV**

I was completely against coming to help this Bella in another war. It would remind me too much of the last time that my family and I were involved in a battle. The one where I lost my Bella. Even the thought of her death haunts me to this day. Every time I smell strawberries, I almost go catatonic and unresponsive because I just want to sink into the memories of Bella.

But that's the problem, they are only memories. We won't make any new memories because she is dead and won't come back to me.

Surprisingly though the battle wasn't too hard on me but that may be because I locked down any memories from popping up. That doesn't mean that some didn't randomly appear though. Actually they mostly popped up when Bella was fighting with Trevor. I can't even explain the twisted feeling in my stomach when she disappeared from the clearing with Trevor.

I didn't even notice that Bella had reappeared here until Carlisle started yelling, "Bella? Bella! Wake up! Someone help me."

I quickly finish my fight with a vampire, my mind reading kills keeping me more than a step ahead of him. Then I run to him as fast as I can and make it there at the same time that Elijah does, the guy from the last battle. He lifts her eyelids and looks closely at her eyes; I can't tell if anything is wrong even with my many medical degrees.

"What's wrong?" I ask, the twisted feeling in my gut tightening further.

He sighs and rubs his forehead, "I told her." He mutters to himself before looking at me and motions towards Bella, "Watch."

I must look confused because he repeats what he says and I look down at Bella's body. Slowly but surely a change happens. I gasp as her face, hair and scent changes minimally but it still changes. After maybe ten seconds of staring wide eyed at her I speak, "Bella?"

I raise a hand and hesitate before touching her cheek, trying to convince myself that she really is here and alive. "How?" I ask Elijah without looking up, I haven't seen Bella in ten years and I missed seeing her in the flesh.

He sighs, "She knew that if she lived from the battle against the Volturi her enemies would be after all her friends to use them against her. So she decided to fake her death and make a new Bella and become Queen. She's regretted that decision everyday that she couldn't see you and your family though but she would always talk herself out of telling you and your family."

I nod and let that sink in, deciding to think about it more in depth later, "Why is she not waking up? She's not dead is she?"

"The thing about Bella and her powers is that if she uses too much too quickly they can knock her unconscious for several hours, or put her in a something like a coma for eternity with no way to wake up."

My eyes widen at that and I almost jump out of my skin when I hear a high pitched, grieving cry. My head turns from side to side and I see that both Alice and Kate are running towards us. They skid on the ground and look worriedly over Bella and then try to wake her up.

Elijah explains what is wrong with Bella as I look around the clearing. The battle is obviously over, no one from Trevor's army lived, not even Stefan or Vladimir.

"Wait, so the real Bella that supposedly died ten years ago is the same Bella that is the Queen now?"Emmett asks, needing clarification.

Tanya nods and sniffles, "Yes."

"So she was in our house not even a week ago and we didn't notice?" Jasper asks, clearly following Emmett's train of thought while I didn't and I'm the mind reader.

"Yes," Elijah replies and goes to open Bella's eyes when he is suddenly thrown away from her.

"Get away from me," Bella croaks out. "Don't you know that people need their space?"

"Bella, Bella. Are you okay?" I ask quickly.

"Yes-" I cut her off before she can speak more.

"Good because we need to speak about the fact that you tricked us all into thinking you were dead for a decade." I say firmly and she gulps, eyes wide at the fact that I know.

"You know about that, huh?" She asks and laughs nervously.

"Yes and you are going to tell us all about it while you are staying in our house." Esme adds and the family all nods in agreement. Now that I know that Bella is alive and well, she is not going to leave my sight for a long time.

"I'm sorry about what I did and I promise to tell you everything." Bella promises, looking straight into my eyes.

"You better," I tell her and then pull her to me for a quick hug before leaning down to capture her lips with mine.

I know that we have a long journey ahead of us but I have a feeling that Bella and I will make it through it. There will be some bumps in the road but life is full of adventure, that's what makes life fun and interesting. But Bella and I will stick together for the rest of eternity, I don't know how I know after being separated from her for a decade but I just have a feeling.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, thank you to everyone who read andor reviewed this story. I'm so glad that people like my writing and ideas. I have more ideas to come and hopefully I'll be better at keeping a consistant updating schedule.

It's weird to be putting down this story because this entire last year I was working on this story or Eternally Powerful and now they are finished. But thing msut come to an end some time.

Please REVIEW one last time and tell me what you think.


	7. Epilogue

**AN: I know some people were hoping for more of an ending for Set the World On Fire and originally I wasn't going to do an epilogue but the idea has been taunting me for a while. I decided to go with it and just tie the story up a little better than I had before.**

**I do not own Twilight. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter because I feel like this story is now finally really completed. Please remember to **_**REVIEW**_** for me.**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

In the years following the war against Trevor there was many changes in my personal life. I no longer lived on my own. Instead, almost immediately after the fight against Trevor, Vladimir and Stefan I moved into the Cullen's house. I didn't share a room with Edward at first because we had to rebuild our relationship from the ground up. I also had to rebuild my friendships with the Cullen's from the ground up too.

Jasper and I were the first ones to speak to each other and try to have a friendship. I let Jasper know right away that I did not blame him for what happened on my 18th birthday party. He not only had to deal with his blood lust but everyone else's too and that includes Edward and my blood sang to Edward. He thanked me and told me that he had come to that conclusion too over the years and now he is my best guy friend.

Emmett acts more like an older brother than a friend and I'm okay with that. We also spoke but since we didn't have problems to begin with, we just started to act like siblings towards one another.

Rosalie on the other hand had quite a bit to say to me and get off her chest. She explained to me that the reason why she didn't like me when I was human was because I was willing to give up my human life and all the possibilities with it. She then explained how she was changed and I understood her actions suddenly and forgave her. Now she and Alice are my best friends and I go to them for all of my advice. Well, any advice that I don't get from Carlisle, Esme, or the Denali coven.

When Edward and I spoke we explained our fears and thoughts from when I was human and worked through them. I told him that I really didn't like how possessive he was and how controlling and he explained that when he left in September Alice also confronted him about it. Alice helped him deal with it and now he is doing much better.

After our talk we laid down some basic ground rules: to always talk to each other about anything that bothers us, to be ourselves and to talk things out if we don't agree on something. We built a friendship at first and then fell into a relationship again, we didn't rush or anything because we knew that we had time.

Sure there were bumps along the road in mine and Edward's relationship but we got through them and talked them out like rational adults. There were difficulties and trying time over the years after the fight against Trevor but that's life. Life isn't supposed to be easy, if it was it wouldn't be anywhere near as fun and exciting. Life has it's up and downs, that's for sure but even in the worst times when you think that there is nothing can get better, it will. My life was in those dark pits more than a couple times since I was born but I've learned that there is always good in the world and you can't give up on it.

**The End**


End file.
